A Reason Why
by WonderWitch123
Summary: In which Rose cannot stop grinning due to her finally finding a reason. Wrote for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition for the Little League Round 2.


**AN: My prompt for this round is Happiness. Enjoy!**

Rose looked up from her gigantic book, eyes widening in surprise. Her hands stilled, twitching every few seconds. Her precariously placed book slid off the end of the chair and hit the floor with a loud BANG!

Bending down to pick it up, the bun she had slung her hair into earlier came undone, and the fiery birds nest descended on her. Muttering under her breath, she leaned over the chair and felt around with her hands due to her not being able to see.

This, of course, gave away her position.

"ROSE?"

Her body stilled again and her cheeks turned instantly red as she flung her head back over the side of the chair, holding the book that had dropped moments earlier as if that would help her explain why she had been staring at the couple just a few seconds ago.

"God, Rose, look, I swear I can explain…"

It was at this precise moment in time that she had a sort of epiphany. To her, it didn't matter that Lorcan had been snogging some girl in the depths of the library behind her back (though that still stung). It meant that she _finally_ had a reason to dump him!

Lorcan, to her, was a wimp. A loud, annoying, dreadfully cowardly wimp. He wore bad clothes, had bad breath, and wasn't even good looking. They had bonded over each other's intelligence a couple of months ago and afterwards he had asked her to Hogsmeade. Rose, being polite, accepted. The Hogsmeade date was horrendous. He was two hours late, and just wanted to go to Flourish and Blotts. He didn't even want a butterbeer! She had tried to let him down gently, but alas that didn't work. Infact, he took her words to mean that she wanted to see more of him! She had been trying to find a reason to dump him for weeks now.

In the last few minutes, Lorcan's expression had turned worse and worse. He looked completely terrified of her- was he frightened that she was going to break down and cry?

Inside, she laughed. Rose didn't cry for anybody, _especially_ a boy. However, she did realise that to make this as believable as it could get, she would have to pretend to be sad. And if Lorcan was afraid of tears, tears were what he was going to get.

In her head, she imagined an entire library of books being burnt down just for the fun of it, and a few tears slipped out.

A look of pure horror filled his face as he hastily pulled away. More tears were slipping out now, and once they started, they were uncontrollable.

When Rose cried, it was not a pretty sight. Her eyes swelled up and turned bright red and her nose wrinkled. The shaking of her body, however, was not due to her crying, although it did add to the whole dramatic atmosphere. She couldn't stop laughing! In fact, she could say that she was quite successfully causing a scene in the library. Somewhere, in the back of her mind, she knew that sooner rather than later Madam Pince would kick her out of here, but she would let her in back in a few hours time. She had always been a favourite of the librarian's due to the love of books that they shared. They would often sit and discuss the latest books that had been recommended by the newspapers.

"How…could you!" her voice croaked out but she resisted the urge to cough- this was the penultimate moment of the scene.

"Rose…Love, it didn't mean anything I swear!" she stopped crying for a moment and shot him a glare – did boys think that girls were so stupid that they would fall for that pathetic line?

"Just go! Walk out the door! Just turn around now, because you aren't welcome anymore!" inwardly, she started belting out the rest of the lyrics to 'I will survive' by Gloria Gaynor. Her mother, being from a muggle family, still liked to listen to their music sometimes, and it had grown on her.

Lorcan, STILL didn't seem to get the hint that he wasn't wanted anymore, and crept closer once again.

"We can still work things out, don't give up on us this easily!"

Hearing giggles from behind her, she whipped her head around and saw a group of girls trying to contain their giggles at her situation. Even they understood she didn't want him anymore but he just wouldn't get the hint!

Enough was enough.

Threatingly, she pulled out her wand and dramatically raised it as if she was going to start a spell.

hand stilled and-

And he ran away.

Oh what a man.

Giggling, she lowered her wand, and turned around and bowed to the group of girls who were now clapping her performance.

She then gathered her books and placed them in her book bag before skipping out of the library, a huge grin plastered on her face. She was rid of him!

Picking up speed, she raced towards the kitchen, and tickled the pear to reveal the entrance. The door swung open, and she lifted her foot to step inside. Before she could, however, her cousin Albus appeared in front of her.

"Rose!" he said in greeting.

"I'm just going in here to get some celebration food," she answered his unspoken question.

"Ah," he continued "I'm just going to let you know that Lorcan is inside, white as a sheet, drowning himself in strawberry ice cream. You wouldn't, perchance, know anything to do with that would you?" he said with a knowing smile on his face.

"Not at all, Rose replied, a twinkle gleaming in her eye. "And on second thought, I think I shall wait until later to get some celebration food. Goodbye."

Rose continued to skip all the way up to the Gryffindor common room.


End file.
